


Another Sort of Contract

by Shivern



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, POV First Person, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: Inspired by a piece written by SluttyHaruka/LicoriceLain, this story features the ex-Atlas assassin Athena trying to scrounge up some extra money. (Contains “orientation bending”, or whatever the term is. This may be possibly offensive to some.)





	

I stumbled into the alleyway, following the trench coat wearing woman. It had been a bit surprising seeing who she was; she had once been wanted by a number of people. Then again, Pandora was an easy place to make enemies. Even the smallest of slights got you death threats. Her name was Athena, ex-assassin of what used to be the Atlas Corporation. When she had approached, offering me a most intimate proposition, I had been hesitant. 

I could see a hint of fishnet at her heels under the coat, and sets of fancy bangles jingling at both her ankles and wrists. Her fingers and toes were beautifully painted, red as an apple. Even under her cowl I could see the makeup; blush and lipstick, heavy eyeliner and shade. This lady wasn't dressed to rob or kill, but to provide a rather select service. One I was most eager to purchase.

Five thousand credits to go a round with the infamous Athena. It was a bargain I couldn't refuse. Though, a part of me did wonder, as I joined her in the deserted alleyway, why someone of her skill set would solicit such things. Surely there were paying jobs for someone such as her. In any case, a romp with a pretty lady like her was once in a million. As we reached the dead end, she finally spoke up to break the silence she'd left me in.

“Rule one,” she spouted out sternly, “no cumming inside me. Rule two, in order to prevent a worst-case scenario that you ignore rule one, no vaginal. Non-negotiable, I have my reasons, okay?”

“Fair enough. Cash upfront?” I figured we might as well get the nitty-gritty stuff down first.

She nodded, extending her hand. I fished the cash from my pocket, handing it to her in a large wad. Athena counted it silently, and when everything seemed in order, stuffed it into her pocket. The woman seemed a bit nervous as she peeled her coat off and let it drop, but I couldn't have been any more excited. Seeing her body was worth the anticipation. 

Under that obscuring coat was a body to beat all bodies I'd seen. Athena was fit, toned, muscles well defined under her skin. Long legs, healthy arms, nigh perfect proportions. The assassin's breasts were modest, a good handful of soft fat kept perky with a lacy bra that only covered a small portion of her skin. Her legs sported red fishnet stockings clipped to a matching garterbelt. She wasn't wearing panties, her sex already exposed to me. The one thing I couldn't get over were her abs. They were oddly erotic, barely visible under her soft exterior I couldn't help but approach her and trace my finger between them. 

As I touched her, she sucked in a quick breath. That cute, sharp sound really did it; I could feel a deep, throbbing need. I unzipped my pants in a heartbeat and let my manhood free, slapping it against her muscled belly. Such a strange combination of firm and soft, I rubbed against her. Precum welled up on my tip, dribbling down onto her fair skin. I wanted to take her here and now, but she had rules that I didn't wish to see enforced.

No vaginal. No cumming inside. I could take her mouth… I could have her use her hands… or… there was the other option. The oft forgotten one in casual encounters.

There was a container of some sort, I never really checked to see what it was, in the corner of the dead-end. I coaxed her over to it, sat her down on it, and leaned her back. With her legs spread open, I could clearly see her pussy. It looked lovely, it was a shame it was off limits, but I was perfectly fine with taking door number two. I took hold of her waist, slowly pushing against her tight pucker.

She gasped.

“You didn't say this off limits, correct? Fair game back here?” I asked her with a small, sly smile.

She quivered, trying to prepare herself. “That's true… it's fair game. You may proceed.”

I would have regardless. Gripping her hips tight, thumbs pressing into her belly, I began to invade. The first inch or so was difficult, but her anus eventually yielded to my lust. Athena grunted constantly as I spread her walls wide open with my prick. She didn't look pained, so my conscious was clear. With little thrusts I continued my conquest, pushing deeper and deeper into her rectum. I was beginning to feel just how tight she was. Soft, wet, yet clingy, her insides were like a little slice to heaven. It only got better as I approached the end, letting out a loud groan as I hilted inside of her asshole.

Athena was panting, trembling a bit.

“You don't get taken back here very often, do you Athena? Cause, girl, you're tighter than hell.”

“Well… my partner, she...  _ huahhh... _ , frequently neglects that ‘region’.”

A few tumblers turned in my mind. Lover? ‘She’? Her modesty and secrecy was making sense.

“Oh, aren't you a little tramp,” I teased, beginning to gently thrust. “Does she know you're letting men fuck you?”

“No… she wouldn't ever guess it. I don't… like men, per se,” she said under her breath, cheeks rosy red.

“Well then, let me show you how taking a real cock in the ass feels.”

Athena said nothing, breathing heavy and ragged as I began to truly make use of her tight asshole. Her body bounced from the force of my motions, breasts bobbing in time to my beat. A groan escaped my mouth, this was better than I'd anything I could have expected. I had felt her curves and ridges in my initial ‘invasion’ but now as they passed back and forth across my crown, I found a new appreciation for them. 

When a small moan broke from Athena’s lips, I felt a powerful urge emerge. She was enjoying this. This cheating woman, who apparently has no interest in men, was getting off on a guy burying himself inside her butt. It was an odd thrill and I loved every second of it. Taking this cheating woman had been worth far more than I'd paid.

With a renewed interest and drive, the strength behind my thrusts grew. Athena was a tough woman, it seemed fair that i could go a bit rough. The soft walls of her bowels stretched and gave way with every heavy push against them. I played with my angle, grinding against every spot I could until I found that little slice of heaven. A tight, hot, little button that made both of us moan, her especially.

“Liking it, you cheat?” I imagine if her body wasn't already flush with arousal, her face would have been a bright red. “This man, this cock, is going to make you come. Just watch…”

Her legs were shaking, muscles quivering as pleasure filled her. She  _ was _ about to come and, unfortunately, so was I. I refused to be the first to go, steeling myself as I knocked on Athena’s deep, sensitive, hidden spots until she tilted over the edge. The ex-assassin moaned through gritted teeth, barely able to keep her balance as her body was wracked with bliss. Her muscles clamped around my cock, trying to coax the cum from my manhood. 

And it was working.

I could feel it coming, the precipice of pleasure that signaled so much more. My mind demanded I hilt, sow my seed inside her, but I also remembered her rule. Her grip was so tight, it was a vice holding me in place, but I managed to pull from her rectum just in time. Slapping my dick against her firm stomach, I let loose. 

Thick ropes of jizz coated her belly. Her muscles continued to contract and spasm from her own climax as I embraced mine. Sticky and pearly, my sperm pooled in the creases of her skin. Soon, what had been the faintly sculpted outline of her abs became grooves for my seed to lay in. The whole experience was so intense that I almost lost balance, my grip on her barely keeping me up as I emptied the last of my load across that tight, sexy abdomen of hers. 

I wasn't sure how long it had lasted, time lost meaning part way through and my vision had long been clouded by ecstasy, but as I came down from my climax I was able to witness my handiwork.

Athena’s stomach was absolutely and completely basted with my spunk. Her skin glistened, painted milky white by the copious fluids that coated her. It slowly dripped from her heaving body, large wads running down to her crotch before falling to the pavement with loud smacks. When we both had finally caught our breath, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

“How was it? Having my dick in your asshole? My cum covering your body?”

She scowled. “Passable enough that I'll forgive your tone of voice,” she growled.

Athena tried to wipe herself clean, using a few small towels. Most of the evidence was removed, but that frilly garterbelt of hers was stained beyond what a simple cloth could do. When she was satisfied that she'd done what she could, the prideful woman donned her heavy, obscuring attire once more and proceeded to leave.

Her gait was off kilt, my reaming of her rectum doing more than what I could have ever expected.

Hastily, I stuffed my manhood back into my pants and called out to her before she disappeared.

“Will you be here tomorrow, sweetie? I've got the money if you've got the goods.~”

Athena stopped and nodded nervously, not saying another word. She left moments later. Apparently, guaranteeing a steady customer was worth the embarrassment. I couldn't wait to take her again, my mind fantasizing what I'd do to her next. Even if she still insisted on the rules, there was more than enough ways to have fun with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
